No Option to Refuse
by mYesungie.Wife
Summary: Changmin terus membuat Kyuhyun kesal padanya, namun itu semua karena Changmin ingin Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun-pun tidak bisa menolak perasaannya untuk Namja menyebalkan itu. / ChangKyu, YAOI/MindRnR?
1. Chapter 1

'No Option to Refuse'

Chwang and ChoKyu (ChangKyu/MinKyu)

.

Cast : Changmin and Kyuhyun

Lil'bit Jaejoong

And mentioning Yunho..

Disc : I would be happy person if They belong to Me , but the fact is… ChangKyu and YunJae are belong to God and each other, also parents and family.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

No edit, sorry for typo..

Happy reading^^

.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

"Apa?"

'Cup'

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak seorang Cho kyuhyun, sang murid terpintar seantero Shinki High School, dipermalukan didepan seluruh siswa hanya karna pernyataan cinta dari seorang murid baru bernama Jung Changmin. Namun, hingga sekarang berita itu masihlah menjadi topik terpanas yang sukar dihilangkan dari obrolan santai para murid Shinki.

Kenapa?

Tanyakan saja pada anak tunggal dari Jung Yunho -sang pebisnis terkaya di korea- dan Jung Jaejoong -model yang memiliki bayaran termahal- saat ini. Siapa? Namanya Jung Changmin. Siapa sangka namja tampan dengan kelebihan tinggi itu adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah.

Dan apa yang difikirkannya hingga sampai menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun pada saat hari pertamanya menginjakan kakinya disekolah hari itu. Memang apa yang dimiliki anak dengan kepribadian dingin itu –Kyuhyun- hingga sampai menarik perhatian The Almighty Little Jung, entah siapa yang memulai untuk memberikan julukan ini pada Changmin.

.-.-.-.

"Menjauh dariku, bodoh!"

Namja dengan kulit pucat itu menggeser duduknya disalah satu kursi ditaman belakang sekolah. Untuk beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun, namja itu, masih bisa focus pada PSP ditangannya hingga Changmin datang dan membuatnya harus mengulang kembali permainan dari benda hitam tercintanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku bodoh? Padahal ujian Fisika kemarin, nilaiku lebih tinggi dibandingkan nilaimu."

Kyuhyun berdecak, Ia tahu namja tiang itu sedang mencoba mengajaknya bertengkar. Tapi Eunhyuk, teman sebangkunya, mengatakan bahwa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjauh dari Changmin adalah hanya mengabaikannya, dan itulah yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini.

"Kyu, kau suka taman bermain?"

Hening.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan disana minggu ini?"

"…"

Changmin masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari namja berwajah manis itu, "Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau."

"…"

"Kau suka apa? Apa kau suka Ice cream?"

"ARGH! Bisakah kau menjauhiku sebentar saja Jung, atau paling tidak tutup sebentar mulut berduri mu itu. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk dengan kekasihku, heh?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada benda portable miliknya. Ia berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan namja Jung itu.

Alih-alih takut dengan Kyuhyun yang marah padanya, Changmin hanya tertawa pelan ketika semua yang dikatakan namja manis itu memunculkan sebuah ide.

"Aku kekasihmu Kyu, bukan benda hitam tak bernyawa itu." Ucapan Changmin cukup membuat Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan meninggalkannya dan memilih menatapnya dengan caramel eyes yang sangat Changmin sukai.

"Kurasa kepalamu benar-benar terbentur. Sejak kapan aku kekasihmu, Bodoh!"

"Sejak aku menciummu dikantin seminggu yang lalu." Ucapnya santai dan memilih beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun.

Jdeng

Oh Tuhan, andai membunuh tidaklah berdosa, Kyuhyun ingin sekali membunuh namja menyebalkan yang dengan seenak hatinya mengingatkan kejadian memalukan waktu itu padanya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu Tiang listrik!"

"Dan aku benar-benar ingin mengajakmu berkencan baby ChoKyu~."

Tatapan aegyo dihadapannya benar-benar membuat perut Kyuhyun melilit ingin mengeluarkan semua yang dikonsumsinya istirahat tadi. Ukh, benar-benar aegyo yang menggelikan.

"Aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun kembali membalikan badannya dan berniat benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu hingga ucapan Changmin kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Termasuk pergi ke Game station?"

"Apa?"

"Game station, kau bisa memainkan permainan apa saja disana. Kau mau?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah berfikirnya, Game? Oh ayolah, hal itu adalah kelemahannya. "Kau yang membayarnya?"

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?

"Cium Aku."

Bugh

"Aww… Ya! kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membenarkan otakmu yang tergeser."

"Ck, kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku pergi! Aww.. kepalaku…"

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Changmin yang berjalan meninggalkannya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia menatap kearah PSP nya bergantian dengan kepala Changmin yang sudah jauh didepan sana.

"Apakah sesakit itu? Ck, Biar saja… Siapa suruh membuatku kesal. Lagipula aku memukulnya karna reflek dari ucapan bodohnya itu. Jadi dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Monolog Kyuhyun sendirian.

-.-.-.-.-

"Changmin-ssi tidak masuk… haah~ bosan sekali."

"Dari yang kudengar, Ia pergi kerumah sakit hari ini."

"Apa Ia sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kemarin masih terlihat baik-baik saja."

Perasaan bersalah itu kembali memenuhi hati Kyuhyun. Kejadian ditaman belakang sekolah kemarin, saat Ia memukul kepala Changmin dengan PSP nya kembali berputar dalam ingatannya. Apa mungkin hanya karena terkena pukulan seperti itu, lalu namja tiang itu masuk rumah sakit? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Sial!"

"Apa yang sial Kyu?"

"Huh, Ya! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku Hyuk? Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Namja yang dipanggil Hyuk atau Eunhyuk itu hanya menggeleng malas, sejak insiden penciuman sepihak Changmin pada Kyuhyun, teman sebangkunya itu jadi jarang sekali focus pada sekitarnya.

"Kudengar Changmin tidak masuk." Eunhyuk mencoba membuka obrolan.

Kyuhyun meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan menolehkannya kepada Eunhyuk, "Aku hanya memukulnya dengan PSP, menurutmu apa sesakit itu?" tanyanya sangat pelan, takut yeoja-yeoja pecinta Changmin didepan sana mendengarnya dan menghabisinya saat itu juga. Bukannya Kyuhyun takut pada perempuan, tapi jumlahlah yang tidak memungkinkan namja pencinta game itu mengambil resiko.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau bilang apa?! Memukmmfft…"

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah ada dimulut Eunhyuk sekarang dan membekapnya dengan kencang, "Bisakah pelankan suaramu?" . Dan setelah mendapatkan anggukan singkat dari Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun melepaskan bekapannya itu.

"Kau memukul Changmin?" bisik Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas anggukan malas dari Kyuhyun. Ck, bukankah Ia baru saja mengatakannya, kenapa monyet bodoh ini masih bertanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati Kyu. Kau tau Changmin anak pemilik sekolah kan? Kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena hal itu?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan hanya reflek." Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya, menatap Eunhyuk dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk cerita lebih lanjut pada sahabatnya itu, "Changmin mengajakku kencan." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, sangat pelan sampai Eunhyuk tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kencan? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng, "Awalnya aku tidak mau, tapi kemudian dia mengajakku ke Game station, kau tau tempat apa itukan Hyuk? Mesin permainan disana lebih bagus dari pada Game center yang sering kita datangi." Eunhyuk mengangguk, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya. Jarang sekali namja dingin yang tidak perduli sekitar ini mau berbicara panjang lebar yang Out of Character dari kepribadiannya selama ini.

"Aku mau dan dia memberiku syarat…" Kyuhyun menumpuk kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya. Eunhyuk yang penasaran akhirnya ikut meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menanyakan kelanjutan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Dia menyuruhku menciumnya… dan bang! Aku memukulnya. The End." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk tertawa lebar menunjukan semua gusi giginya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal menceritakan itu semua kepada Eunhyuk.

-.-.-.-.-

MatanKyuhyun menatap rumah besar dihadapannya dengan ragu. Sepanjang hari ini Eunhyuk terus memaksanya datang dan menjenguk Changmin dirumahnya. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri, didepan pintu masuk rumah mewah milik keluarga Jung dengan tampang bodohnya ketika bertemu sang Tuan rumah.

"Masuklah, kau teman Changmin?"

Rasanya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sebait kata 'Iya' untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang didepannya kini. Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa Jung Jaejoong adalah namja tercantik yang pernah Ia temui.

"Jaga pandanganmu anak kecil." Ucap Jaejoong yang kini sadar bahwa namja manis dihadapannya ini tak berkedip memandang dirinya. Huh, memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim … eh, Jung Jaejoong.

"Eh… i-iya, maafkan aku. Tuan Jaejoong sangat cantik." Jujur Kyuhyun yang tentu mendapatkan kekehan ringan dari Jaejoong sebagai balasannya.

"Baiklah, kajja… aku akan mengantarmu kekamar Changmin."

"Apa dia benar-benar sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaiki setapak demi setapak anak tangga dan berjalan mengekor pada Model terkenal didepannya ini.

"Sakit? Kurasa tidak."

"Eoh, tapi kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

Ada sebuah lorong pendek setelah mereka sampai dilantai atas. Jaejoong menunjuk kearah pintu kamar berwarna putih gading tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "Itu kamarnya, kau tanyakan saja padanya okey."

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung, "Baiklah, terima kasih."

-.-.-

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna putih dihadapannya itu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Changmin nanti? Apa Ia harus mengatakan kalau Ia khawatir pada keadaan Changmin? Tidak, lagipula Ia tidak khwatir pada keadaan namja menyebalkan itu.

Ahhh.. Bagaimana bisa kau menuruti perkataan Eunhyuk untuk datang kesini Cho Kyuhyun? Benar-benar bodoh!

Tapi sudah terlanjur basah, dan Ia sudah berdiri disini, jadi apa salahnya. Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, hanya mengetuk pintu itu lalu berkata ' Apa kau baik-baik saja?' tidak, jangan yang itu. Bagaimana jika 'Kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau sakit?' tidak! Jelas sekali aku mengkhawatirkannya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya frustasi. Yang benar saja, Kyuhyun seperti seorang gadis yang tengah bingung karna cinta sekarang.

Satu helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, Ia memantapkan berdirinya tepat didepan pintu kamar Changmin. Tangannya terulur bersiap mengetuk pintu itu, namun sebelum kepalan tangannya berhasil menyentuh daun pintu berwarna putih itu. Pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sang pemilik kamar.

"Kyu?"

"M-min."

.-.-.-.

Kyuhyun duduk dipinggiran ranjang Changmin, matanya berkeliling menatap keseluruhan kamar namja yang dianggapnya Iblis paling menyebalkan itu. Kamar ini benar-benar besar sepertinya berukuran tiga kali dari kamarnya dirumah, hanya saja kamarnya lebih baik daripada kamar ini. Bungkus makanan ringan berserakan dimana-mana, baju kotor menumpuk disudut dinding, tempat tidur yang tidak dirapikan, juga kabel-kabel Playstation yang Kyuhyun yakin adalah keluaran terbaru itu saling melilit diatas karpet.

Tunggu… Playstation? Keluaran terbaru?

"Omo! Dia memilikinya. Ini hebat!" tak sadar jika Changmin sudah masuk kedalam kamar dengan senampan minuman dan makanan ringan, Kyuhyun masih saja sibuk dengan kaset-kaset game ditangannya. Bukankah kalian sudah tau bahwa Kyuhyun adalah maniac game…

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Changmin yang relfeks membuat Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk mengacak-ngacak kaset didepannya, tidak perduli tujuan awalnya datang kerumah ini dan tidak perduli bahwa sang pemilik dari benda-benda ditangannya itu tengah ada dibelakangnya sekarang.

"Boleh aku mencoba ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas gedikan bahu oleh Changmin.

"Kau tau semua itu mahal, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memainkannya secara gratis." Balas Changmin yang kembali dibalas dengan decakan kesal dari Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, aku yakin kau kesini tidak untuk bermain game kan Kyu?"

Deg

Kyuhyun berbalik, "Ah… sebenarnya… itu…"

"Katakan padaku ada apa? Atau kau mau menerima tawaran kencanku? Tapi aku sudah tak berminat."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap mata bamby itu dalam, entah perasaan apa yang menyelimutinya kini, tapi Ia tidak suka dengan perkataan yang baru saja dikatakan Changmin.

"-Dan jika kau kesini untuk memberikan ciumanmu itu agar aku mengajakmu ke Game station, aku juga tidak mau, aku sudah tidak benafsu untuk melakukannya."

Nyut

Ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata yang rasanya menikam hati Kyuhyun saat ini juga.

Apa dia bilang? Nafsu? Jadi benar Changmin tidak benar-benar menyukainya? Dia hanya mempermainkanmu Kyu? Dia menyukaimu karna nafsu.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya di karpet. Sedari awal Ia memang sudah merasa bahwa Changmin mempermainkannya, itulah kenapa Ia selalu menolak apa yang Changmin lakukan padanya seminggu ini. Tidak mungkin dalam waktu singkat seorang anak pemilik sekolah yang baru masuk seperti Changmin langsung benar-benar menyukainya kan? Kyuhyun hanya seperti mainan kah untuk Changmin?

Lalu kenapa kau merasa sekecewa ini Kyu?

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu Changmin-sii." Kyuhyun menunduk, tidak tahu kenapa tapi Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membalas tatapan mengintimidasi dari namja dihadapannya kini. "- Aku tidak sengaja memukulmu ditaman belakang sekolah kemarin, dan kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku… aku hanya takut kalau kau benar-benar sakit. Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

Hening, Changmin sama sekali tidak ingin menyela apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyum terpaksanya pada Changmin, sebelum akhirnya mengambil tasnya yang teronggok tak jauh darinya. "Permisi."

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar ketika Kyuhyun sudah keluar dan hanya meninggalkan Changmin sendirian. Namja dengan tinggi rata-rata itu hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, huh." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

-.—

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar malas pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perutnya dengan sesuatu atau hanya pergi ketaman belakang untuk memainkan PSP nya dengan tenang. Hari ini Kyuhyun hanya malas-malasan di tempat duduknya sambil mencoret-coret bagian belakang buku tulisnya. Moodnya sedang tidak baik.

Bahkan Kyuhyun terkesan tidak perduli ketika tiba-tiba kelasnya ramai karena teriakan para yeoja itu. Namja manis itu lebih memilih kembali menenggelamkan seluruh kepala dan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Baby ChoKyu."

Ugh… hampir saja Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tempat duduknya andai saja namja dihadapannya ini tidak sigap memegang kedua lengannya.

"Kau ceroboh sekali."

Otak Kyuhyun masih dalam masa nalarnya melihat Changmin yang kini sudah berada didepannya, dengan wajah yang benar-benar… entah ekspresi apa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dan Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa meluncur dari mulut namja manis yang masih memasang eskpresi bingungnya.

Kursi Kyuhyun diputar Changmin hingga menghadap kedirinya dan Ia sendiri menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukan dirinya didekat Kyuhyun, sangat dekat hingga Kyuhyun mampu mencium aroma maskulin dari namja tampan itu. Tampan? Tidak!

Duduk mereka berhadap-hadapan, bahkan Changmin dengan sengaja memajukan badannya hingga benar-benar mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan kyuhyun, mengabaikan teriakan histeris para pengagumnya didepan pintu sana.

"Apalagi memangnya, tentu saja menemui kekasihku."

"Apa maksudmmpft-"

Cup

'KYYYAAAAAAA….'

Dan teriakan para pengagum itu semakin keras ketika lagi-lagi Changmin berhasil mencuri kilat sebuah ciuman dari Kyuhyun. Sangat kontras dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengerjabkan mata sewarna caramelnya itu. Hingga Ia baru sadar atas apa yang Changmin lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Plak Bugh Plak plak plak

"Awwww… Kyunie~ Aww aww…"

"Brengsek kau Jung Changmin! Mati saja sana! Menyebalkan!"

Hup

Tangan Kyuhyun yang semula memukul kasar Changmin kini terhenti ketika namja dihdapannya itu menahannya. "Hentikan, kau menyakitiku."

Kyuhyun masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Changmin, "Kau fikir aku perduli… lepaskan!"

"Hei, kau menangis."

"Apa? Aku tidak-"

"Maafkan aku."

Hening

Perlahan Changmin melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Hingga namja manis itu bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan itu mulai mengalir. Sial! Ia benar-benar menangis didepan Changmin. Memalukan…

"Hei, Kyunie, maafkan aku…" tangan Changmin terulur untuk membantu Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipi tembam milik Kyuhyun.

"Sialan kau Jung! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, huh?"

"…"

"-Apa ciumanmu kali ini karna kau bernafsu padaku? Diantara banyak murid di Shinki, kenapa kau harus mempermainkanku? Kenapa harus aku? Hiks…"

Grep

Changmin menarik kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Kyu. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu Baby ChoKyu~"

"Dan kau tahu seberapa besar aku benci padamu kan Jung Changmin."

Changmin terkekeh, "Tentu saja, makanya kemarin aku berkata seperti itu padamu. Kufikir kau benar-benar membenciku, tapi ternyata… aku tau hatimu mengkhawatirkanku Kyu. Kau tau betapa bahagianya aku melihatmu didepan pintu kamarku. Tapi aku takut, apa yang kutanyakan padamu waktu itu adalah alasan sebenarnya kau datang menemuiku."

"Aku tidak-"

"Aku tahu, kyu. Kau tidak seperti itu, Kau bukanlah seseorang yang akan mudah memberikan tubuhmu demi apa yang kau sukai. Itulah kenapa aku menyukaimu Kyu."

"…"

"-Alasan yang kau katakan saat datang kerumahku, aku benar-benar terharu, aku jadi merasa bodoh karna sempat berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. Maafkan aku."

"Dasar bodoh! Lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Tidak , sebelum kau menyetujui kencan kita." Ucap Changmin menyeringai disela-sela pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sedang namja manis bersurai ikal itu masih senantiasa mendorong tubuh kelewat tinggi Changmin yang memeluknya, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu sampai kau benar-benar menyetujui kencan pertama kita."

Apakah Kyuhyun sudah pernah bilang bahwa Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Changmin? Bolehkan Ia melakukan itu sekarang? , "Aku membencimu Jung Changmin."

"Nado saranghae baby ChoKyu. Jadi?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah berfikirnya, dilihatnya sekumpulan yeoja yang menatapnya seperti sudah siap membunuhnya kapan saja, huh, tapi mereka tidak akan macam-macam jika Changmin bersamannya kan? , "Aku tidak punya pilihan menolak bukan?"

Changmin tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. "Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku Kyu."

Plak

"Aww…"

"Berhenti berbicara yang macam-macam, kembali kekelasmu sana."

"Aish… baiklah… sampai jumpa pulang sekolah Kyunnie, Kita pulang bersama okey."

"Aku tidak-"

"Tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak." Ucap Changmin sambil meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya kembali mencuri satu kecupan dibibir namja manis itu. Sepertinya bibir Kyuhyun sudah bagaikan candu untuk Changmin.

"Tiang Listrik menyebalkan!" teriak Kyuhyun sebagai pengantar perginya Changmin dari kelasnya itu.

.

.

.

The End

Or

Continue

Wanna give me some review, maybe?

No?

Okay~~ -_-''


	2. Chapter 2

' No Option to Refuse '

Cast : Changmin and Kyuhyun

Boys Love / YAOI

.

Disc : I would be happy person if They belong to Me , but the fact is… ChangKyu are belong to God and each other, also parents and family.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

No edit, sorry for typo..

Happy reading^^

.

Pelajaran tambahan, siapa yang tidak membenci hal ini eoh?

Termasuk seorang kyuhyun yang memilih bersembunyi diatap sekolah. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan seseorang jika Ia pergi ketaman belakang sekolah untuk membolos. Tentu kalian tahu siapa orang yang sangat paling kyuhyun hindari akhir-akhir ini.

Yup, The Almighty Little Jung atau yang kita kenal sebagai Jung Changmin. Insiden dikelas beberapa waktu lalu lagi-lagi menjadi perbincangan setiap pelajar Shinki high school, dan Kyuhyun-lah yang kini menjadi korban dari umpatan yang dilayangkan penggemar little Jung itu. Yang benar saja!

"Arhh, bosaaaan." PSP berwana hitam itu tergeletak begitu saja disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk menyender pada dinding pembatas. Langit sudah mulai gelap hingga menyisakan bias berwarna oranye, namun bel sekolah belum juga berbunyi. Entah sampai kapan pelajaran tambahan itu berlangsung, dan Kyuhyun bersyukur Ia tidak termasuk murid-murid rajin yang sekarang pasti tengah mengumpat didalam kelas karna guru mereka yang tidak kunjung selesai menyampaikan mata pelajaran.

Kyuhyun memandang tasnya dengan malas sebelum akhirnya memilih mengambilnya dan berdiri dari ditempatnya. Pemandangan seluruh Shinki terlihat jelas ketika Kyuhyun menumpu tangannya pada pagar pembatas. Angin sore berhembus semilir menerbangkan anak-anak rambut darkbrown Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati satu hal yang membuatnya nyaman. Sepi, tenang, damai, ini menyenangkan… tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada makian, umpatan, semuanya seperti benar-benar apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya hanya untuk beberapa menit ini hingga Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu besi berwarna biru tua dibelakangnya terbanting dengan kasar.

"KYU! Hosh… hosh…"

Dan kyuhyun tahu siapa itu tanpa harus menoleh.

"Kau disini heh? Aku hampir gila karna tidak menemukanmu dikelas ataupun dibelakang sekolah."

Bola mata sewarna caramel itu memutar malas saat berbalas tatapan pada sang bamby disebelahnya. Tak berniat membalas apapun ucapan namja tinggi itu, kyuhyun memilih kembali menikmati sore indahnya. Changmin disini, itu berarti pelajaran tambahan sudah selesai, dan itu juga berarti bahwa Ia akan meninggalkan kenyamanan ini.

"Hey, kau mendengarkanku kan? Chokyu-ya~ apa yang sedang-"

"Ayo pulang Min."

"Eh?"

Changmin tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada namja manis itu, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tertutup untuknya. Melihat punggung Kyuhyun dari belakangnya seperti ini membuat Changmin ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Kyuhyun hari ini terlihat berbeda, apa yang dilakukannya diatap sendirian seperti ini. Dan lagi, tumben sekali namja manis itu mengajaknya lebih dulu untuk pulang bersama.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Ayo pulang!"

"Eh, i-iya." Changmin merutuki fikirannya dalam hati karna sudah melamun disaat seperti ini.

.

.

-.-.-

.

Suara itu lagi, teriakan itu, apa mereka tidak lelah? Apa mereka benar-benar sudah melupakan bahwa tidak hanya ada mereka disini? Jika sedari awal mereka tidak sanggup menjalaninya, kenapa mereka harus mengambil komitmen berat seperti ini.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup rapat ketika sang pemilik sudah berada didalamnya, langkahnya terlihat gontai menuju tempat tidurnya yang sangat terlihat nyaman. Nyaman? Yah, andai saja teriakan-teriakan itu bisa berhenti beberapa waktu dan memberikannya kenyamanan, tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ini semua tidaklah akan semudah apa yang diinginkan fikirannya.

Criet… Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Kyu…"

"Appa?"

Kyuhyun tahu keluarganya tidaklah baik-baik saja. Kedua orangtuanya selalu bertengkar jika mereka bertemu dan diumurnya yang hampir menginjak 19 tahun, Kyuhyun mengerti Ia haruslah bersikap dewasa menjalaninya. Tidak mudah membenci mereka yang sudah merawatmu sedari kecil, membenci seorang Ibu yang malahirkanmu atau mengabaikan seorang Ayah yang selalu menuruti keinginanmu. Tapi menerima semua kenyataan bahwa Orangtua itu tidak perduli pada perasaan batinnya dan memilih memenangkan egonya masing-masing juga terasa menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Belum."

Keadaan ini terlalu canggung bagi Kyuhyun. Jarang sekali ayahnya datang kekamarnya setelah pertengkarannya dengan sang Ibu.

Mr. Cho mendekat membuat Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari rebahannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Menyenangkan." 'Setidaknya sebelum tiang listrik itu datang' lanjut kyuhyun dalam hati, sebuah senyuman tersungging begitu saja dan membuat Mr. Cho berfikiran bahwa anak tunggalnya itu memang merasa senang.

Mr. Cho mengusap lembut surai ikal Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu ganti bajumu dan istirahatlah. Appa akan keluar." Ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupi hati Kyuhyun sekarang, namun Ia segera menghilangkan itu semua dan balas tersenyum disertai anggukan untuk ayahnya.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja, benarkan?' Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan dirinya setelah pintu kamarnya benar-benar tertutup rapat, menatap datarnya langit-langit dikamarnya dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupannya dihari yang akan datang. Changmin, entah kenapa orang itu yang kini ada difikirkannya.

'drrrrtt… drrrt…'

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, layar smartphone itu berkedip menandakan ada pesan masuk.

.

From. Changmin

Tak sabar untuk besok my Baby ChoKyu~ kencan kita~

.

Hanya sebaris dari kalimat itu, namun efeknya benar-benar besar untuk Kyuhyun. Namja dengan kulit berwarna pucat itu langsung membulatkan matanya dan memandang horror isi pesan dari Changmin. Bodohnya Ia baru menyadari jika besok adalah hari minggu. Sial! Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu!

Kyuhyun melempar asal ponsel itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Tidak perduli jika Changmin sedang menunggu balasan dari pesannya, Kyuhyun sangat ingin mendinginkan kepalanya sebentar, dan mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Kencan? Besok? Oh Tuhan! Ia bahkan belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan besok untuk menghadapi Changmin. Dan lagi-

Kenapa kau berdebar Kyu?

"Hah… kurasa aku mulai gila!"

.

.

-.-

.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam metallic itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah keluarga Cho. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Changmin akan mengajak kyuhyun berkencan hari ini, Ia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun ketaman bermain atau mungkin lotte world, terdengar begitu manis bukan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Changmin memencet bel rumah didekatnya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama pintu itu terbuka menampilkan pujaan hatinya yang terlihat begitu… menawan. Dengan sebuah baju rajut berwana hijau tua juga skinny jeans, bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat lebih cantik daripada Ummanya. Oh, Changmin berharap Ummanya –Jung Jaejoong tidak mengetahui pemikirannya yang satu ini.

"Kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali, padahal aku berdoa kau kecelakaan ditengah jalan."

Changmin berdecak, ingin rasanya menyumpal bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya hingga berhenti berkata sedemikian pedas, "Itukah sambutan untuk kekasihmu yang baru datang? Kau bahkan tidak meyuruhku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun mengalah dan membiarkan pintu kayu itu bergeser makin lebar disertai helaan nafas pelan darinya dan senyuman penuh arti dari Changmin.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana orangtuamu?"

Apa yang harus Kyuhyun jawab sekarang? Ibunya mungkin tengah bersama kekasihnya yang lain dan ayahnya akan tetap bekerja dikantornya walaupun ini adalah hari minggu.

"Sedang pergi."

"Owww~ bahkan kedua orangtuamu-pun berkencan."

Mata caramel itu meredup, namja tinggi dihadapannya tidaklah tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupannya. Apa yang terjadi jika Changmin tahu bagaimana keluarganya tidaklah seharmonis itu? Tidakkah Ia malu berdekatan dengan anak dengan keluarga berantakan seperti dirinya?

"Duduklah, aku akan bersiap sebentar." Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

-.-.-

.

Kyuhyun benci keramaian, tapi Changmin malah mengajaknya ke Lotte World. yang benar saja!

Ia bukan anak-anak yang akan merasa senang dihidangkan dengan begitu banyaknya permainan, bukan juga seorang wanita yang akan merasa bahagia diajak kekasihnya ketaman bermain seperti ini. Kyuhyun hanya butuh tempat yang membuatnya nyaman dan menghilangkan seluruh kepenatan dikepalanya, ke game station mungkin lebih baik?

"Kau bilang kita akan ke Game station. Tapi ini…"

Mencoba mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, Changmin memilih tidak perduli dan langsung menarik namja manis itu kesetiap wahana permainan yang ada. Dan dengan bodoh dan pasrahnya Kyuhyun tidak menolak, Ia terlihat seperti tidak punya pilihan jika Changmin sudah menyeretnya kesana-kemari seperti sebuah boneka tak bernyawa.

"Ini mengasikan~ kau lelah baby Kyu?"

"Kau fikir? Kau menyeretku sesuka hatimu! Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu!"

"Kenapa? Panggilan itu manis."

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti wanita, demi apapun Jung… aku pria! Dan aku tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu."

Jangan panggil dia Changmin jika Ia akan mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Namja tinggi itu terlalu tahu bagaimana tabiat namja manisnya. "Aku tidak perduli kau suka ataupun tidak Baby kyu. Selama aku suka, aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan itu."

"Argh… kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah, kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang. Kau mau naik apa lagi?"

"Tidak! Aku lelah."

Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun, tangannya terulur membantu menghilangkan lelehan peluh pada dahi namja manisnya, "Kalau begitu, tunggu sini! Aku akan kembali sebentar." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Changmin langsung melesat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Merasa lelah, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk bersantai dibawah pohon maple ditaman yang terlihat tidak begitu jauh darinya. Masa bodoh dengan Changmin yang akan mencarinya nanti, Ia hanya lelah dan ingin duduk sebentar.

.

.

-.-.-

.

Bukankah Ia begitu indah, dengan segala kelakuannya yang menyebalkan. Pandangan pertama yang mampu membuat seorang Changmin berdebar, kecupan lembut dari bibir tipis itu yang membuat Changmin menggila, dan wajah manis yang kini tengah terpejam dihadapannya, terlihat begitu… damai.

Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu hanya terdiam menatap seorang namja lainnya yang kini tengah tertidur disebelahnya. Perasaannya begitu kalut ketika sekembalinya membeli minuman dan makanan ringan kyuhyun sudah tidak ada ditempatnya, Ia sangat takut kehilangan namja manis ini. Tapi ternyata, dengan begitu nyamannya, namja menyebalkan ini malah tertidur dibawah pohon.

Mengambil posisi disebelah Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja manis itu bersender pada bahunya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lagipula, kepala Kyuhyun akan merasa sakit jika terus bersender pada batang pohon yang keras itu. Selelah itukah dia hingga sampai tertidur ditempat ramai seperti ini? Changmin sadar Ia-lah yang seharusnya disalahkan disini. Melihat apa yang diekspresikan wajah namja manisnya itu, Ia tahu kyuhyun tidaklah suka keramaian, namun ia tetap memaksanya dengan pemikiran bahwa mungkin kyuhyun bisa menyukainya. Mungkin setelah ini Ia akan benar-benar menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

.

-.-.-.-

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Changmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa lepas dari semua jenis macam mainan saat Changmin benar-benar mengajaknya ke Game station –hal yang membuat namja tinggi itu benar-benar diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk kencan hari ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan terlalu canggung untuk membalas ucapan terimakasih dari Changmin. Bohong jika Ia tidak menikmati semua perlakuan Changmin padanya. Ia begitu menyukai saat-saat dimana Changmin akan melakukan semua yang diinginkannya walaupun kadang itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis.

"A-aku akan keluar-"

"Tunggu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerak tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu mobil Changmin ketika suara namja tampan disebelahnya menginterupsinya.

"Apa?" kyuhyun menoleh dan mata pandang mereka kembali bertemu.

Changmin ragu untuk melakukan ini, tapi Ia tetap memajukan wajahnya hingga benar-benar mengikis jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun. Mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa menolak dan menghindar, tapi kini Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan bibir Changmin benar-benar menempel pada bibir tipisnya. Namun sepertinya kesempatan ini tidak diabaikan oleh Changmin, Ia tidak hanya menempelkan bibir mereka seperti sebuah kecupan. Tangan kanan Changmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan dengan berani Changmin mulai memberikan apa itu ciuman yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Changmin benar-benar menciumnya dengan dalam membuat Kyuhyin terlena dengan hisapan bibir itu dibibirnya.

"Eummft…"

Seolah tersadar akan lenguhannya dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga kembali keposisi duduknya, Ia sendiripun ikut membenarkan posisi duduknya setelah ciuman itu terputus. Suasana didalam mobil itu terlihat lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya.

"Kyu, aku-"

"A-aku akan keluar Min, terima kasih." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu mobil Changmin dengan cepat dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, bahkan tanpa menoleh kearah namja tampan yang masih merutuki dirinya karna ciuman itu.

Haah~ bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu Changmin? Benar-benar bodoh! Kyuhyun pasti akan semakin membencinya!

Dipihak lain, kyuhyun tengah bersender dibalik pintu setelah menutup pintu rumahnya itu rapat-rapat. Tangannya terulur meremat pakaian dibagian dadanya. Rasanya seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer, jantung itu berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Bagaimana bisa Ia menerima ciuman itu dan menikmatinya? Dasar bodoh!

.

-.-.-.-

.

Matahari tampak malu-malu keluar dari persembunyiannya, bias sinarnya yang berwarna keemasan terlihat memasuki sudut rumah itu lewat sisi jendela yang sedikit terbuka tirainya. Tak terasa weekend berjalan begitu cepat, mungkin sebagian orang akan mengumpat kesal akan hal seperti ini. Oh Ayolah, siapa yang tak suka liburan, benarkan? Namun sepertinya hal itu sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang difikirkan Kyuhyun. Dibanding berada dirumah yang membuatnya bosan, lebih baik dia sekolah, setidaknya disana ada Eunhyuk yang bisa Ia bully untuk kesenangannya, atau juga ada Changmin? Tidak! Berhenti memikirkannya Cho!

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan pagi ini. Saat Ia keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah, Ia melihat Changmin sudah berada tepat didepan rumahnya, bersender dengan angkuhnya pada mobil mewah dibelakangnya, seragam yang tidak diatur rapi ditubuhnya membuat namja tinggi itu benar-benar terlihat tampan. Bahkan untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun sempat berfikir bahwa Changmin benar-benar namja yang terlampau sempurna, namun Kyuhyun segera menepis pemikiran singkatnya itu. Bukankah sudah diputuskan, bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu jatuh pada namja tiang menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya itu.

"Sudah siap baby? Kajja!" Ini masih pagi dan Kyuhyun sudah membuang satu kebahagiaanya dengan menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya jika bersama Changmin Ia akan lebih sering kehilangan kebahagiaanya. Jinja!

.

Berita bahwa Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berangkat bersama pagi ini lagi-lagi menjadi berita hangat di Shinki high school. Kadang kyuhyun heran, apa mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan yang lebih berguna untuk dilakukan daripada membicarakan dirinya dan namja tiang disebelahnya ini.

"Kembalilah kekelasmu Min." Kyuhyun sedikit melembutkan suaranya, Ia sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan anak pemilik sekolah satu ini, jadi kyuhyun mencoba untuk sedikit lebih sopan.

"Aku akan pergi jika sudah mendapatkan ciuman pagi- aww! Kenapa kau menendangku?!"

"Bersyukurlah aku tidak menendang mulutmu itu Min. Pergi sana! Mrs. Kim akan masuk kelas sebentar lagi."

Changmin mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP hitam ditangannya. Selalu seperti ini, Ia akan diabaikan jika Kyuhyun sedang bersama benda hitam itu. Hingga sebuah pemikiran jahil terlintas diotaknya saat di kejauhan sana Mrs. Kim, guru yang akan mengajar Kyuhyun, sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

Grep

"Ya!"

Tak memperdulikan teriakan kyuhyun yang membahana dikelas, hingga membuat beberapa murid menatap kearah mereka, Changmin dengan seenaknya merebut benda hitam itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari membawanya kabur. Kyuhyun sudah beranjak ingin mengejar Changmin untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu, tapi tatapan Mrs. Kim didepan pintu sana membuatnya harus kembali duduk dan menelan semua kekesalannya untuk Changmin yang sudah membawa lari PSPnya. Ia benar-benar akan menghajar Changmin tanpa ampun kali ini.

..

Biasanya saat istirahat seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan pergi mencari ketenangan dibelakang sekolah, atau hanya akan memainkan PSPnya itu dengan serius dikursi belajarnya. Namun, insiden pengambilan PSP secara paksa oleh Changmin membuat namja manis pemilik caramel eyes itu harus rela menghampiri namja tiang itu dikelasnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyembulkan wajahnya kedalam kelas Changmin. Matanya melihat seluruh kelas special itu dengan serius. Kenapa special? Karna kelas ini diperuntukan bagi mereka yang keluarganya sangat berpengaruh bagi Shinki high school.

"Kau mencari seseorang?"

Kyuhyun berbalik ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, Ia bisa melihat Choi Siwon, sang ketua OSIS, yang juga merupakan anak dari salah satu penyumbang dana di Shinki high school berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyuman yang disertai lesung pipitnya.

"Kau mau berdiri disana dan menghalangi jalan? Atau kau mau masuk?"

Kyuhyun baru sadar jika Ia sudah menutupi setengah jalan dari pintu kelas itu. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, "Ah, Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mencari Changmin."

"Changmin? Oh! Kau Kyuhyun?"

"Kau tahu namaku?" Kyuhyun sadar Ia adalah orang yang terlalu tidak perduli pada sekitarnya, jadi sangat heran ketika mengetahui namja didepannya ini mengenalnya.

"Tentu saja, kau dan Changmin masih dalam hal yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat setiap harinya."

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat namja itu mencoba menggodanya, "Apa pekerjaanmu sebagai ketua OSIS begitu sedikit hingga kau harus sibuk membicarakanku? Huh!"

"Hei, aku tidak bilang jika aku membicarakanmu, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari beberapa yeoja di kantor OSIS." Ucap siwon mencoba menjelaskan.

Namja dengan surai ikal berwarna darkbrown itu memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah kau saja. Sudah sana, bukankah kau ingin masuk."

"Kau tidak mau masuk?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada Changmin didalam. Aku akan kembali kekelasku saja."

"Baiklah, senang berbincang denganmu." Ucap siwon sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam kelasnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dimana Ia harus mencari Changmin sekarang? Dikantin? Mungkin saja.

Kyuhyun baru saja memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi kekantin dan mencari namja menyebalkan yang sudah mengambil PSPnya, namun saat berbalik matanya langsung saja menangkap postur tubuh Changmin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu ada apa dengan namja tinngi itu, tapi tatapannya membuatnya cukup ketakutan. Mencoba tidak memperdulikan atssmosfer Changmin yang sedang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, Kyuhyun tetap menghampiri namja tinggi itu. Bagaimanapun Ia harus bisa mengambil kembali kekasihnya yang sudah dirampas Changmin pagi tadi.

"Changmin! Aku mau-"

"Ikut aku."

"Hei! Ya!"

Semua kata-kata kyuhyun terhenti begitu saja ketika dengan seenaknya Changmin menarik tangannya dan langsung menyeretnya pergi dari tempat ini, mengabaikan semua tatapan heran dari beberapa murid Shinki yang melihatnya.

.

Kyuhyun semakin dibuat bingung dengan sikap Changmin sekarang. Namja pemilik mata bamby itu membawanya ketaman belakang sekolah namun setelahnya Ia hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatap dirinya lalu setelahnya menghela nafasnya kasar. Oh, apa namja ini sudah gila, atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?

Sementara itu Changmin masih dalam pemikirannya tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Yang benar saja, melihat Kyuhyun dan teman sekelasnya, Siwon, membuatnya sangat ingin marah pada namja manis ini. Tapi lihat! Namja manis ini malah menatapnya dengan alis yang mengkerut lucu dan dengan segala ekspresi bingungnya yang membuat Changmin gemas.

Changmin menatap lembut kyuhyun, Ia menggerakan tangannya dan menangkup pipi chuby Kyuhyun. Membiarkan namja manis itu semakin bingung dengan semua sikapnya.

"Min, Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Lepaskan…"

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Mwo? Tidak! Akmmpptthh…" Kali ini Kyuhyun harus benar-benar mengerti bahwa perasaan Changmin bukanlah hal main-main semata. Changmin ingin Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Ia sangat mencintainya, Ia ingin segera menghentikan pacaran sepihaknya ini dan membuat Kyuhyun mengakui hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun tampak masih dengan wajah kagetnya hingga Changmin memberikan lumatan terakhirnya dibibir manis Kyuhyun sebelum melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu." Pernyataan cinta itu menggema pelan ditelinga Kyuhyun. Dengan berat hati namja dengan rambut ikal itu nengadah menatap wajah Changmin, membiarkan kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap lekat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengenal cinta sebelumnya, tapi tatapan itu membuatnya tahu bahwa Cinta itu ada. Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang?

Dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh dan Ia kembali merasakan tangannya yang dingin dan berkeringat. Ia tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Namun saat bibir itu kembali mengecupnya pelan dan membisikan kata-kata cinta yang begitu menjatuhkan, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan disekitarnya, seperti Kyuhyun dihadapkan dengan malaikat yang memainkan music merdu dihatinya. Bahkan jantung ini hanya berdetak lebih cepat saat Ia bersama Changmin. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaan hangat yang semakin dalam mengorek hatinya.

"Min, Aku-"

"Aku tahu kau butuh waktu, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Changmin tersenyum dan menjeda perkataanya, mengusap lembut surai Kyuhyun membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu menunduk terdiam, "-Aku akan memberikan PSPmu sepulang sekolah nanti. Kajja! Bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Namja tinggi itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun kepadanya, membuat namja manis dengan surai darkbrown itu mengumpat kesal karenanya.

..

.-.-.

.

Ck, Kyuhyun mendengus dan berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini Ia kembali berangkat sekolah bersama Changmin. Dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah Changmin tidak bisa berhenti untuk menebar pesonanya saat mereka berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah. Sial, namja tiang ini seperti mengabaikannya sekarang.

"Selamat datang disekolah, Min oppa!"

"Oppa, selamat pagi."

"Kau terlihat tampan pagi ini Changmin oppa."

Ugh, Kyuhyun mual harus berjalan dibelakang Changmin dan melihat para gadis itu berjejer disepanjang koridor hanya untuk mengemis perhatian Changmin-NYA. Apa? Changmin memang miliknya!

Dan mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan sekesal ini jika Changmin mau mengabaikan orang-orang itu, namun pada kenyataannya?

"Ini untukku?"

"Nde, Oppa. Aku membuat Cookies ini untukmu."

"Gomawo."

"Aku juga membuat bekal makan siang ini untukmu."

"Kau baik sekali, terima kas-"

Brugh

"YA!"

Yeoja dihadapan Changmin memekik kesal ketika kotak makan yang sudah diberikannya pada namja pujaannya itu jatuh begitu saja dibawah kakinya. Sedang Kyuhyun -sang pelaku penjatuhan makanan itu hanya melirik makanan dibawah sana dengan tidak perduli.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Noona.-" Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya dan beralih pada Changmin disebelahnya. "-dan Kau Chwang! Berhentilah membuatku kesal!" Kedua alis Changmin menaut hampir menjadi satu melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun yang kini sudah meninggalkannya. Kesalahan apa lagi yang dilakukannya sekarang, uh?

"Maafkan Kyuhyun, nde." Ucap Changmin pada Yeoja didepannya sebelum akhirnya mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh menuju kelasnya. Dan Yeoja itu tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk saat namja pujaannya itu berkata padanya dengan tatapan yang-

"Tatapan yang mematikan." Gumamnya pelan.

.

..

.

"Kyu~ kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eh?" namja manis itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, hanya berusaha untuk menekan semua kekesalannya pagi ini.

Seorang lainnya, alias Changmin memilih menarik satu kursi untuknya dan mendudukinya disamping Kyuhyun. Melihat bagaimana pria manis itu sibuk dengan PSP hitam yang ditangannya, kalau boleh Changmin ingin menukar dirinya dengan benda itu agar Kyuhyun mau memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal pagi ini? Kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan?"

Namja itu sedang bersikap sangat gentle, Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat namja yang dicintainya itu merasa begitu terganggu dengan dirinya. Ia tidak suka ketika Kyuhyun terus mendinginkannya, setidaknya Ia harus tahu kenapa namja manis itu terlihat kesal pagi ini.

"Kau dan semua pengaggummu itu. Kalian membuatku kesal." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun terus menekan dengan kasar tombol-tombol pada PSP kesayangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, Kyu. Kau kesal karna apa?"

Psp malang itu terbanting begitu saja diatas meja sang pemilik ketika tangan itu memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain. Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Changmin dengan caramel eyes miliknya. Sekuat tenaga mengabaikan sebuah perasaan kesal yang semakin melingkupi perasaannya ketika mengingat kejadian dikoridor tadi. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"A-aku tidak suka Changmin-ah. Aku… aku tidak menyukainya." Suara itu terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, namun Changmin cukup mampu untuk mendengar suara lembut yang seperti menyayat perasaannya itu.

"Apa yang kau tidak suka?"

"Kau."

Deg

"Kyu, aku-"

"Aku tidak suka ketika kau mengabaikanku, aku tidak suka kau yang tersenyum kepada mereka, aku tidak suka kau yang memperhatikan mereka, aku tidak suka kau ketika kau menerima semua pemberian mereka, aku tidak suka melihat kau begitu dekat dengan yeoja itu Min! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

Changmin terpaku pada posisinya, sedang Kyuhyun masih terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang menderu setelah berkata sebegitu panjangnya tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Beruntung kelas belum begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sekarang terlihat memilih meninggalkan kelas dan memberi waktu pada pasangan itu untuk berdua.

"A-apa kau tengah c-ce-cemburu, K-kyu?" namja tampan itu merutuki pemikirannya dan juga mulutnya yang seenaknya berkata seperti itu. Tidak pernsh terfikirkan oleh Changmin kalau Kyuhyun akan seperti orang yang sedang dilanda cemburu. Kyuhyun cemburu, yang benar saj-

"YA! Kau puas! Aku cemburu!"

Mata bamby Changmin membulat, sepertinya Ia barus saja mendengar kata cemburu keluar dari bibir tipis yang memabukan itu –jika Ia tidak salah dengar, "Kyu? Kau bilang apa?"

Plak

"Aww…" Changmin memekik ketika tangan Kyuhyun melayang memukul kepalanya dengan kencang. Tidak perduli jika namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu harus kembali tidak masuk sekolah esoknya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau menyebalkan Min! Satu hari kau membuatku melambung dengan semua kata-katamu, dan hari berikutnya kau akan membuatku berfikir bahwa kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku. Kau harus tahu seberapa menyebalkannya dirimu Jung Changmin!"

Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengoceh tentang seberapa kesalnya Ia terhadap Changmin. Sedangkan sang korban makian hanya terkekeh pelan dalam diamnya, Ia sudah sangat senang saat tahu Kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Kyuhyun juga mencintainya, satu pernyataan itu sudah cukup membuatnya tidak perduli dengan seribu ocehan-

"Kalau tau seperti itu, aku tidak mau jadi kekasihmu Jung!

-dari Kyuhyun.

Tunggu? Apa?

"Ya! Kyu. Apa yang kau katakan heh?"

"Apa?! Kau fikir ada kekasih yang suka saat kekasihnya memperhatikan yeoja atau namja lain? Tidak Chwang!"

Kini gantian Changmin yang harus menghela nafasnya melihat sisi lain dari Kyuhyunnya yang membuatnya menyesal. Tidak, Ia tidak menyesal karna Ia baru tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan terlihat mengesalkan dan juga menggemaskan saat cemburu. Namun, Changmin sangat menyesal telah membuat namja manis itu terus memiliki keraguan akan cintanya.

Dengan perlahan kursi yang diduduki Changmin bergeser semakin dekat dengan kursi Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu tidak menolak ataupun menatap kesal lagi pada namja itu seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin-kemarin, Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menolehkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas namja tampan itu. Huh, pada akhirnya Ia jatuh juga untuk tiang listrik menyebalkan ini.

"Hei, bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya karena aku memperhatikan mereka, para yeoja itu, bukan berarti jika aku akan melupakan cintaku, Baby Kyu.-" Changmin menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, "Maafkan aku karna membuatmu kesal. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Cengiran bodoh khas seorang Jung Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mendengus, namun Ia tetap tersenyum bahkan sampai merona saat Changmin membereskan anak poni didahinya hingga mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Apa kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

"Tidak!"

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kau bodoh Jung! Kau fikir aku punya pilihan untuk menolak cintamu?! Ck…"

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyu!"

"Mengacalah Minnie~"

Changmin berdecak, "Sebaiknya aku kembali kekelas sekarang, sampai jumpa jam istirahat Baby Kyu." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, bagaimanapun Ia suka saat Changmin mengganggunya saat istirahat.

'Cup'

Dan awal kelas ini diawali dengan kecupan lembut Changmin untuk Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan sang guru yang hanya bisa berdecak didepan pintu sana. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar, karna perbuatan mereka ini, Eunhyuk –teman Kyuhyun- harus dengan susah payah melarang semua teman-temannya itu –termasuk sang guru- untuk memasuki kelas, dan dengan bodohnya mereka menuruti larangan Eunhyuk yang memberikan alasan bahwa mungkin Changmin akan marah karna mereka mengganggu kegiatannya dengan sang Kekasih.

.

.

;-;

.

.

The End

Thank You for Reading^^

Maaf untuk typo dan segala kesalahan lainnya..


	3. Chapter 3

' No Option to Refuse '

Cast : Changmin and Kyuhyun

Boys Love / YAOI

.

Disc : I would be happy person if They belong to Me , but the fact is… ChangKyu are belong to God and each other, also parents and family.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

No edit, sorry for typo..

Happy reading^^

..-..-..

Bau tanah basah masuk begitu saja kedalam indra penciuman Kyuhyun. Siang tadi Seoul diguyur hujan yang sangat deras, beruntung hujan reda disaat jam pulang sekolah. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun takut kehujanan, toh setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah Ia punya supir pribadi –Changmin- yang akan senang hati mengantar jemputnya. Psst… Pastikan saja Changmin tidak tahu pemikirannya yang satu itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok Baby Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan balas melambaikan tangannya pada namja penggila makanan itu dari depan pintu rumahnya. Huh, hari yang melelahkan. Tangan dengan kulit berwarna pucat itu bergerak memutar knop pintu didepannya tanpa harus mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, seperti akan ada orang saja didalam rumahnya.

Setelah melepas sepetunya yang kotor dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu didepan pintu, Kyuhyun melangkah kecil menuju dapur, membuka lemari pendingin sebelum akhirnya mengambil satu botol air dingin dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Tidak perduli cuaca dingin yang tidak bersahabat, tetapi namja dengan rambut ikal itu terus saja meneguk air es nya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu"

'uhgk.'

Kyuhyun terbatuk dan hampir saja menyembur wanita paruh baya disampingnya dengan air yang kini masih menggantung didalam mulutnya.

'gulp'

"Umma?"

Ny. Cho mendengus kesal, "Apa seperti itu wajah seorang anak yang tengah bertemu Umma-nya, huh… seperti melihat hantu saja."

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan, "Umma mengaggetkanku, tumben sekali Umma dirumah." Kalimat itu terdengar biasa saja, bahkan kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, seolah dia adalah manusia paling bahagia didunia. Namun kenyataannya, kalimat Kyuhyun adalah kalimat tersirat dimana Kyuhyun sangat menggambarkan perasaannya. Perasaan rindunya berbincang seperti ini dengan Ummanya. Bagaimanapun, dulu, mereka sangat dekat.

Ny. Cho mengacak pelan rambut ikal anak satu-satunya itu, anak yang hadir bukan karna keinginannya, walaupun begitu Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. "Gantilah bajumu. Lalu temui Umma di ruang tengah, ada yang harus Umma katakan padamu." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Ny. Cho meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian didapur yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

'haah~ Kenapa rasanya secanggung ini?' setelah mengembalikan botol minuman itu pada tempatnya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya. Kira-kira, apa yang akan dikatakan Ummanya nanti? Semoga bukan hal yang buruk.

.

.-.

.

"_Kyu, Kau mau ikut Umma ke NewYork?"_

"_Kita akan berlibur?"_

"_Umm… Kyu… sebenarnya… Umma dan Appa… Kami akan bercerai."_

.

.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar keatas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya kedalam bantal dan menangis. Akhirnya semua ini akan berakhir huh. Umma-nya… Appa-nya… mereka bercerai… yang benar saja.

Kyuhyun tahu perjanjian itu, perjanjian antara Umma dan Appanya. Mereka bebas melakukan apa yang mereka mau asalkan tetap memprioritaskan dirinya. Mereka berjanji tidak akan bercerai, menjadi orang tua yang terlihat sempurna untuk Kyuhyun, walaupun dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun harus menelan pil pahit ketika tahu Ibunya punya kekasih lain. Kyuhyun tak marah, Ia menerima semua itu. Toh, Ia fikir dengan seperti ini, semoga Umma-Appa-nya bisa sadar akan perasaannya dan kembali saling mencintai. Tapi kenyataannya, sekarang… bercerai? Apa mereka sedang bergurau?

Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun makin membenci keadaan ini adalah… Appa-nya pergi begitu saja untuk tinggal di Jepang tanpa memberitahukannya, laki-laki itu berfikir Ia akan bahagia tinggal bersama Ibu dan kekasih gelapnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Ia bahagia jika harus tinggal dengan orang yang menghancurkan hubungan kedua orangtuanya, hah!

Belum lagi Ibunya akan menetap di NewYork, bayangkan itu, tinggal ditempat asing bersama orang asing! Tidak bisakah dirinya mati saja!

.

.-.

.

"Kyu, bagaimana?" kyuhyun menelan sarapannya dengan kasar. Saat bangun dengan mata sembab karena semalam, Ia berharap tidak menemukan ibunya dirumah dan Ia akan sendiri seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi harapan itu hanya harapan belaka ketika Kyuhyun melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat disayangnya itu sedang sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

"Aku akan tetap disini." Ucap Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

Ny. Cho terlihat sedikit shock, Ia fikir kyuhyun akan memilih ikut dengannya atau paling tidak Ia akan memilih bersama ayahnya, bagaimana pun Ia tau dimana alamat laki-laki yang akan segera menjadi mantan suaminya itu. "Kyu, Umma tidak bisa membiarkan kau tinggal sendiri."

"Ini keputusanku Umma-" jeda sejenak, Kyuhyun terlihat memilih memainkan makanannya diatas piring. "-Jika Appa bahagia dengan kepergiannya ke Jepang dan Umma bahagia dengan kekasih Umma, maka biarkan Kyuhyun mencari kebahagiaan Kyuhyun sendiri."

Rasanya seperti sulit untuk berkata-kata, semua yang ingin diucapkan Ny. Cho tertelan pahit begitu saja karena ucapan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"-Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah dewasa untuk bisa hidup tanpa kalian." Sambungnya lagi.

Ny. Cho menguatkan cengkramannya pada cangkir teh ditangannya. Rasanya ingin menangis dan menyesali semua perbuatannya pada sang anak. Tapi waktu tidak bisa diundur bukan. Ini seperti mereka para orang tua yang berbuat kesalahan, namun sang anak lah yang harus menanggung hukumannya. Ny. Cho hanya bisa merapalkan kata maafnya berulang kali untuk Kyuhyun didalam hati.

Yeoja paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya, Ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak apapun untuk Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya Ia menyetujui hal itu.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu, Kyu. Umma tidak bisa menolaknya." Jeda sejenak, "Karena kau tidak ikut, kemungkinan Umma akan berangkat sore ini."

"…"

"Kyu… Umma menyayangimu."

"…"

"Umma… minta maaf."

"Sarapanku selesai. Aku berangkat, Umma."

'blam'

Cairan bening yang sejak tadi menggenang disudut pelupuk mata yeoja paruh baya itu akhirnya terjatuh juga. Tubuhnya melemas dan dirinya mulai menangis, menatap piring yang masih terisi setengah dihadapannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Ia tidak memasak untuk Kyuhyun, walaupun sedikit, setidaknya Kyuhyun memakan masakannya. Anggap saja sarapan ini adalah waktu perpisahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

'Blam'

Pintu kayu tak berdosa itu tertutup dengan kasar ketika Kyuhyun menutupnya. Bukan maksudnya meninggalkan Umma nya seperti ini, namun jika kyuhyun lebih lama disana, mungkin Ia tidak akan tahan untuk berteriak pada yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Yeoja yang mengatakan menyayanginya, namun Ia melakukan semua ini padanya. Yeoja itu yang memulai menghancurkan keluarga harmonisnya. Bolehkah Kyuhyun membenci yeoja itu? Sesayang apapun Kyuhyun pada Ummanya, rasanya masih saja sakit ketika yeoja itu adalah satu-satunya alasan kehancuran hidupnya.

Dan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya tadi? Minta maaf? Tsk, Maaf takkan bisa mengembalikan keluarga utuhnya lagi. Jadi untuk apa masih mengatakannya. Kalau menyesal, kenapa tidak menghentikannya, kenapa masih terus melanjutkannya, kenapa mereka harus berpisah? kenapa mereka harus mengorbankan dirinya seperti ini? Tidakkah dirinya yang paling menderita disini? Sedangkan mereka bahagia dengan semua keegoisan mereka.

Tubuh rapuh itu bersender pada daun pintu dibelakangnya, perlahan terduduk hingga tanpa disadarinya, Kyuhyun menangis. Tak perduli jika ada tetangga atau siapapun yang melihatnya lemah seperti ini. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu sedih menangisi keluarganya, sekalipun Ia pernah mencoba untuk tidak perduli dengan keadaan ini sebelumnya. Mungkin… ini adalah batas kesabarannya.

"K-kyu –"

Deg

"Min?"

.

…

Namja jangkung itu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun. Hari sudah mulai siang ketika Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun ketempat ini. Taman kota, taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun itu menjadi pilihan Changmin membawa Kyuhyun.

Perasaannya menjadi kalut karena menemukan kekasih manisnya itu menangis sendirian didepan rumahnya dan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum mau membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya. Kadang Changmin merasa bahwa Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Kyuhyun, dan namja manis itu terlalu tertutup untuk menceritakan semuanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya percaya dan menyukainya, huh?

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Changmin setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebuah air minum untuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengangguk, rasanya terlalu malu mendapati dirinya menangis didepan Changmin lagi. Namun Kyuhyun menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, saat Ia terlihat lemah dan Changmin akan selalu ada didekatnya untuk melindunginya.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk banyak hal!"

Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti, mata caramelnya yang terlihat sembab itu menatap Changmin seolah meminta penjelasan. Oh, memang apa yang dilakukannya? Pertanggung jawaban apa?

"Kita terlambat sekolah karna kau. Kita membolos karna kau. Dan jika aku sampai dihukum oleh Appa-ku karna membolos itu semua juga karna kau. Hmm~ mengerti?" jelas Changmin membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya. Apa-apan namja itu, menyerahkan semua kesalahan atas dirinya huh.

Bugh

"Ya! Kau senang sekali memukul ku Kyu. Tsk."

"Biar saja! Lagipula, siapa suruh menyalahkanku huh? Memang siapa yang membawaku kesini hah? Kau! Kita ketaman karna kau, itu berarti ini semua kesalahanmu… dan- … sekalipun kau dihukum, kau fikir aku perduli."

Changmin memasang ekspresi meringis mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, "Bodohnya aku karna mencintai namja kejam sepertimu Kyu."

"Kau bilang apa? Kau mau kuhajar?" Kyuhyun sudah siap melayangkan sepatunya kearah Changmin, namun melihat namja tinggi itu hanya tertawa senang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus marah. Apa yang lucu? Apa Changmin tidak lihat kalau Ia sedang kesal dan namja itu adalah alasan utama dari kekesalannya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun yang mengatakan 'Bodohnya dirinya karna mencintai namja menyebalkan seperti Changmin', iya kan? Ck.

Changmin tersenyum, "Kyu?"

"Apa?! "

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu marah-marah daripada menangis seperti tadi, kau membuatku khawatir, jangan diulangi lagi, oke?"

Deg

"…"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan Changmin yang kini mengusap kepalanya dan Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menoleh atau menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Kyu. Yeah, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu." Changmin tersenyum setelahnya. Pembicaraannya kali ini terdengar sangat serius, hingga setelahnya tak ada lagi yang membuka percakapan.

.

..

"Sampai, huh! Membolos menyenangkan Kyu. Kita lakukan lagi lain kali ya?" ujar Changmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya membuang nafasnya malas. Yah, menyenangkan andai saja namja tinggi itu berhenti untuk menggodanya dengan kedipan dan senyuman anehnya yang membuat darahnya berdesir dengan cepat.

"Terserah kau saja. Sampai jumpa besok, Chwangie."

"Bye bye Baby Kyu~"

Dan setelah perpisahan yang terdengar manis itu Changmin mulai menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun menatap rumahnya dari tempatnya berdiri. Sejak Changmin mengantar dirinya pulang sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, Ia sama sekali belum beranjak untuk masuk kedalam sana. Entahlah, Ia yakin Ibunya masih ada didalam sana, dan sekarang Ia masih belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan yeoja yang melahirkannya itu.

Pemilik surai ikal itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Tujuannya adalah rumah sahabatnya, atau korban pembully-annya, Eunhyuk yang untungnya berjarak tak jauh dari sini. Sepertinya Ia akan menginap dirumah namja penyuka strawberry itu, berhubung Ibunya akan ada dirumah sampai sore nanti atau malam mungkin. Yeah, bukankah ibunya bilang Ia akan berangkat ke New York sore ini? Ck, mengingat perpisahan ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Disisi lain, Changmin yang masih focus pada jalanan didepannya harus sedikit terganggu ketika suara dering ponsel terdengar dari jok belakang mobilnya. Namja tinggi itu akhirnya memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan tangannya terulur untuk meraih ponsel itu.

"Milik Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa disini? Ck, dasar ceroboh." Komentarnya pelan ketika mengetahui jika itu adalah ponsel Kyuhyun yang tertinggal. Ada sebuah pesan masuk, sedikit ragu Changmin membuka pesan itu. Biar saja, Dia kan kekasihnya.

_From Umma_

_Umma akan berangkat sore ini, Kyu. Ada yang harus Umma sampaikan, Umma menunggumu dirumah Kyunnie. Pulang cepat okey Chagi~ saranghae…_

Dahi changmin mengernyit, bukankah baru saja Ia mengantar Kyuhyun pulang kerumahnya? Changmin menghela nafasnya, setelahnya Ia langsung kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan memutar balik kearah rumah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Ia akan pulang telat hari ini.

'Joongie Umma~ maafkan anakmu yang tampan ini.' Batinnya kala mengingat Umma-nya yang pasti akan menhukumnya karna membolos dan sekarang Ia pulang terlambat. Huh, semoga saja hukuman itu bukan berupa pemotongan jatah makan. Jangan heran bagaimana Appa dan Ummanya akan tahu kegiatan Changmin, percayalah, bahkan kepala sekolah Shinki High School adalah mata-mata Appanya untuk memperhatikan kegiatannya. Tidak heran juga jika kedua orangtuanya itu tahu akan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. toh, mereka tidak masalah dengan hal itu asal Changmin masih bisa focus terhadap nilai-nilai disekolahnya. Bersyukurlah Changmin memiliki yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata itu, nilai sempurna bukanlah masalah untuknya, bahkan tanpa belajar ia masih bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Setidaknya itu yang terjadi disekolah sebelumnya.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit Changmin habis kan untuk sampai dirumah Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu hendak mengembalikan ponsel Kyuhyun, juga melihat keadaan namja manisnya itu, memastikan kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah sampai dirumahnya.

'Tok Tok'

Hanya seling beberapa menit pintu itu terbuka, seorang yeoja yang membukakan pintunya untuk Changmin. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Ia yakin wanita ini adalah Ibu Kyuhyun, ada beberapa bagian wajahnya yang terlihat sama dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Selamat sore Ahjumma."

"Ya, selamat sore, kau siapa?"

Changmin memasang senyum terbaiknya, anggap saja memberikan kesan pertama yang baik dengan calon mertua, "Aku temannya Kyuhyun, Namaku Changmin."

Ny. Cho terlihat mengangguk dan balas tersenyum pada Changmin, "Tapi Kyuhyun belum pulang, kau bisa menunggu didalam kalau kau mau."

Raut wajah Changmin berubah bingung, belum pulang? Bukankah dengan jelas Ia mengantar Kyuhyun sampai didepan rumahnya tadi. "Terima kasih Ahjumma." Changmin memilih mengiyakan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Duduklah dulu."

Setelah membiarkan tamunya duduk nyaman, Ny. Cho memilih kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman, mereka berbincang asik setelahnya, bahkan mengabaikan waktu yang terus berjalan. Changmin akui Ny. Cho adalah orang yang mengasikan. Mungkin akan jadi partner yang baik untuk Ummanya yang juga senang bergosip. 'Umma, maafkan Minnie lagi.'

"Sudah lewat jam lima. Kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga pulang?"

Changmin ikut melirik kearah jam tangannya, jam lima, itu arinya sudah satu jam lebih Ia disini berbincang dengan Ummanya Kyuhyun. "Mungkin Kyuhyun pergi ke game center, beberapa kali Ia mengajakku kesana setelah pulang sekolah."

"Mungkin saja, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat."

"Ahh, Ahjumma, untuk hal itu, sebenarnya ponsel Kyuh-"

"Eoh, tunggu ada telfon." Yeoja paruh baya itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Jam 7 malam nanti adalah penerbangannya, Ia harus sampai dibandara segera, dan sekarang sudah jam 5 lewat, ditambah Kyuhyun juga belum kembali. Berkali-kali Ia menepis pemikirannya kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingin menemuinya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Mereka akan berpisah, entah sampai kapan Ia akan menetap di New York, dan mungkin selama itu Ia tidak akan bertemu Kyuhyunnya. Mungkin benar, Kyuhyun membencinya, perpisahan seperti ini lebih baik.

Ny. Cho turun dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah koper besar, dan itu cukup membuat Changmin memiliki tanda Tanya besar didalam kepalanya.

"Anda mau pergi Ahjumma?"

Ny. Cho meletakkan koper besar itu di sudut ruangan, sembari menunggu kekasihnya mungkin Ia bisa sedikit bercerita pada Changmin. Anak muda ini terlihat baik, Ia sangat bersyukur jika Kyuhyun dikelilingi oleh orang-orang seperti Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, kau berteman dekat dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Eum, ya… bisa dibilang seperti itu… kami sangat 'dekat'."

"Aku harus pergi setelah ini, dan aku berharap kau bisa membantuku."

"Aku akan senang jika bisa membantu Ahjumma."

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bercerita sedikit padamu… ini akan terdengar canggung tapi… aku ingin kau menjaga Kyuhyun untukku."

"Ahjumma?"

"…"

.

.

Ditempat lain, dirumah Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun sedang asik bergelung ditempat tidur dengan PSP ditangannya juga selimut yang berantakan menggulung tubuhnya, sedangkan sang pemilik kamar hanya bisa duduk dilantai sembari menyalin tugas yang diberikan songsaenim hari ini.

Kejadiannya dimulai dari sejam lebih yang lalu, Kyuhyun datang dan mengatakan pada namja bergummy smile itu jika Ia ingin menginap. Tentu saja Eunhyuk menerimanya dengan senang hati, karna itu artinya Ia akan bisa mencontek pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan songsaenim disekolah tadi pada Kyuhyun. Terlihat sama-sama menguntungkan eoh?

Awalnya Eunhyuk memang kaget melihat namja ikal itu berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan seragam sekolah sedangkan tadi saja Ia tidak masuk. Namun setelah penjelasan yang sangat panjang dan lebar akhirnya namja pencinta strawberry itu mengerti. Sedikit banyaknya Ia prihatin dengan keadaan keluarga Kyuhyun. Jangan salah, hanya dengan Eunhyuk, kyuhyun mau membuka dirinya. Itu karena mereka sudah berteman sangat lama dan Eunhyuk sudah banyak tahu tentang keluarga Kyuhyun, jadi untuk apa disembunyikan lagi.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya pada Changmin, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mematika PSP nya dan memilih memutar tubuhnya, menyamankan dirinya dengan tengkurap sambil memeluk sebuah bantal dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk menyalin tugas yang sudah dikerjakannya. Walaupun Ia tidak masuk hari ini, bukan berarti Ia bisa selamat dari tugas untuk besok kan.

"Tidak."

"Dia tahu kau kesini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau bertemu Ibu-mu?"

"…"

"Untuk yang terakhir kali?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya Hyuk."

Dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tidak pandai dalam menghadapi masalah. Mungkin jika Ia jadi Kyuhyun, Ia akan memilih untuk bunuh diri sejak awal. Yang benar saja, merelakan Ibu-mu selingkuh didepan matamu, dan pada akhirnya kedua orang tuamu bercerai. Kejam sekali dunia ini pikirnya.

"Aku lapar, Ayo turun dan cari makan, Kyu."

"Malas sekali~ minta antarkan pelayan saja…"

"Tidak, ayo turun…" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Kau membuat kasurku berantakan, bagaimana nanti kita tidur eoh? Cepat bangun! Atau aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menginap!"

"Aish, baiklah-baiklah, aku bangun! Ck."

.

Namja tampan itu menatap secarik kertas ditangannya bergantian dengan rumah besar dihadapannya. Namja itu Changmin, sebelum keberangkatannya menuju bandara tadi, Ny. Cho memberikannya alamat rumah Eunhyuk, dan tugas Changmin adalah membawa namja manis nan menyebalkan itu untuk pulang kerumahnya. Setelah membunyikan bel, tak selang beberapa menit seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Changmin dan tentu saja Changmin mengatakan maksud kedatangannya dengan baik.

Changmin dipersilahkan duduk, sementara pelayan itu bergegas menemui tuan mudanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, dari arah atas Changmin bisa melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun turun bersama.

"Chwang?"

Changmin bangun dari duduknya dan terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lega, awalnya Ia fikir Kyuhyun tidak ada disini. "Kyu, kita harus bicara."

"…"

.

.

Setelah aksi penjemputan dirumah Eunhyuk tadi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak mengikuti permintaan yang seperti perintah baginya itu. Aura Changmin terlihat cukup menakutkan saat itu dan Kyuhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk mengambil masalah dengan namja tinggi kekasihnya itu.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, satu hal yang ingin Kyuhyun pastikan jadi Ia segera melongokan wajahnya kesetiap ruangan. Rumahnya terlihat sepi, itu berarti sudah dipastikan bahwa Ibunya sudah berangkat. Satu helaan nafas dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat senang Kyu." Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, ah… Ia lupa jika Ia sedang bersama Changmin sekarang. "-Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ibumu?" Sambung Changmin lagi dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Namja manis itu memilih menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Changmin, cukup kaget karna tiba-tiba Changmin membahas tentang Ibunya.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin membahas tentang Ibunya lagi yang tentu saja akan melemahkan dirinya, maka dari itu Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Changmin, jadi Ia membalasnya dengan menyuruh Changmin duduk dan segera bergegas kekamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengatakan ingin mengganti baju.

Dilain pihak, Changmin hanya bisa bersabar karna lagi-lagi namja manis dengan rambut ikal itu mencoba menutupi semuanya masalahnya. Namun, Changmin tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri dengan masalahnya, bagaimanapun Ny. Cho sudah menceritakan semuanya pada dirinya juga meminta dirinya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Dan itu berarti, namja menyebalkan itu adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

/ceklek/

"Ya!"

Changmin terkekeh pelan ketika Ia membuka kamar Kyuhyun dan menemukan kekasihnya itu sedang mengganti bajunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasa malu segera memakai bajunya dengan cepat, beruntung Ia sudah mengganti celananya tadi. Ahh~ namja bodoh ini! Apa ia tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu. Beribu umpatan Kyuhyun layangkan untuk kekasih tiangnya itu.

"Ck, sepertinya aku ketinggalan pemandangan indah, eoh?" goda Changmin yang sekarang memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu berdecak kesal dengan muka yang memerah, entah karna malu atau kesal, mungkin saja keduanya. Kyuhyun mengambil seragam kotornya dan melemparkannya pada Changmin yang sukses ditangkap oleh namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mengingat betapa Ia memiliki kekasih dengan otak yadong seperti Changmin yang juga seenaknya sendiri. Huh, dan tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali pada pertama kali Changmin menciumnya di tengah keramaian kantin. Ck, benar-benar seenaknya.

"Aku bilang tunggu dibawah, dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu yadong huh?" umpat Kyuhyun sambil merebut kembali seragam kotornya dari tangan Changmin yang masih tertawa sambil memainkan bantal dipelukannya itu. Ia meletakkan seragamnya ditempat cucian kotor, lalu beranjak untuk mengikuti Changmin berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Setengah badannya Ia baringkan diatas tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan kedua kakinya menggantung kebawah.

"Mana ada namja yang tidak mesum baby Chokyu." Ucap Changmin sambil menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan bersender pada kepala ranjang. Ia mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan membiarkan namja manis itu menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan.

"Aku tidak."

"Benarkah?"

Namja jangkung itu ingin tertawa lagi sebenarnya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya hingga sebuah ide jahil terlintas didalam otak pintarnya. Hup, dengan cepat Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga keseluruhan tubuh kekasihnya itu berada diatas ranjang dan dengan sigap Changmin bergerak untuk menindih tubuh kecil itu dibawahnya. Changmin baru tahu kalau tubuh Kyuhyun terasa ringan. Ck, kekasihnya memang terlihat kurus beberapa hari ini.

Dilain pihak, belum selesai dengan rasa kagetnya kini Kyuhyun harus kembali menelan rasa terkejutnya ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertindih begitu saja oleh tubuh Changmin yang sukses berada diatasnya, "C-cha-chwang, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Ugh… berat." Kyuhyun meronta pelan dalam kungkungan tangan Changmin, sinyal bahaya terlintas cepat dalam otak pintarnya. Hell, Ia bersumpah akan menghajar Changmin kalau namja tiang itu berani macam-macam dengan dirinya.

Dalam posisi seperti ini Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana wajah manis kekasihnya yang sudah memerah sempurna, menggemaskan eoh. Perlahan Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk menggoda namja pecinta game terkasihnya itu, sedangkan sang namja manis hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping sembari memejamkan matanya, deru nafas Changmin dipipinya benar-benar membuat dirinya beku seketika hingga Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, Kyu? Mau kucium?"

Bola mata sewarna caramel itu terbuka dan menatap sinis seseorang diatasnya, "T-tidak, j-jangan macam-macam, Min."

"Kkkk… oh, Kyu… wajahmu memerah." Changmin menggeser tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan memilih berbaring disebelah kekasihnya itu dengan tangan yang masih memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun-nya.

"Kau mengerjaiku? Tidak lucu Chwang!" Kyuhyun hendak mengambil sebuah yang bantal tak jauh darinya untuk menghajar kekasih menyebalkannya itu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tubuhnya sudah kembali ditarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Menurutku itu lucu. Wajahmu sangat menggemaskan Baby ChoKyu. Kkkk~"

Keadaan mereka sekarang adalah mereka berbaring diatas ranjang, dengan keadaan Changmin yang memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya, dan Kyuhyun yang menggunakan tangan Changmin sebagai bantalan lehernya.

Namja manis itu mendongak, menatap wajah Changmin yang masih memasang wajah menyebalkannya. Ia berdecak sebelum dengan berani mencuri satu kecupan dari Changmin, yang mana hal itu sukses membuat kekehan Changmin terhenti.

"Aigoo, Apa kau berniat menggodaku Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, Ia memilih menelungsupkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah didada Changmin. Oh, Kyuhyun rasa dirinya sudah gila karena berani melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Sedangkan si korban penciuman hanya membalasnya dengan mempererat pelukannya ditambah sebuah kecupan ringan dirambut Kyuhyun.

"Min-"

"…"

"-Mianhae."

Changmin mengendurkan pelukannya, Ia ingin menatap wajah namja manis kekasihnya itu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak juga mendongak untuk membalas tatapannya. "Maaf untuk apa, hmm?"

"Karna… karna aku menyembunyikan masalah keluargaku padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun ragu, Ia bisa merasakan hela nafas Changmin dirambutnya. "-Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya padamu –" jeda sejenak, "-entahlah, aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Memangnya siapa yang mau punya kekasih dari anak yang orang tuanya bercerai? Anak-anak dengan keadaan sepertiku pasti hanya akan dicap buruk oleh orang lain."

Pelukan Changmin pada tubuh Kyuhyun kembali mengerat dan namja yang lebih kecil itu memilih menyamankan tubuhnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Aku mau."

"…"

"- Asalkan itu adalah kau, Kyu. Aku tidak perduli latar belakangmu ataupun keadaan keluargamu… yeah, ataupun juga dengan sikap menyebalkan yang kau miliki itu… kkkk-" Changmin menjeda kalimatnya begitu melihat Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatapnya sinis, "-asalkan itu kau Kyu, aku akan terus mencintaimu."

'Cup'

Dan perkataan Changmin diakhiri dengan sebuah lumatan lembut dari Changmin yang tentu saja diterima Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Dalam hati Kyuhyun sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Changmin dalam hidupnya. Biarkanlah seperti apa kehidupannya selanjutnya nanti, yang penting saat ini, biarkan Ia bahagia dengan jalan pilihannya. Pilihannya untuk berpisah dan hidup mandiri dari orangtuanya, juga pilihannya untuk menyerahkan seluruh hatinya untuk namja tampan yang masih menyesap kedua bibirnya ini.

"Mmmphh… Min… Sudahmmph…"

"Kyu~ izinkan aku melakukannya ya?"

"Mwo? Andwe~!"

"Kyu~~"

'Brugh'

"A-Aku mau buat makan malam saja."

'ceklek'

"YA! BABY KYU! TUNGGU AKU!"

'blam'

Dan pintu kamar itu tertutup begitu pula dengan cerita ini. Apa yang terjadi diluar kamar itu biarlah menjadi rahasia seperti halnya apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan mereka berdua nantinya.

"Ya! Min! kkkk~ hentikan!"

Tapi aku tahu bahwa Changmin akan terus membuat Kyuhyunnya bahagia, benarkan?

.

.

The End… benar-benar THE END kali ini .. -,-"

Kkkk~

Dan maaf, yang ketiga ini keknya melenceng dari judul.. XD

And pls visit and follow my blog … .com …hilangkan tanda ( ) .

Thank you.. ^^


End file.
